Seismic Disturbance's Reign of Terror
by Kambosta
Summary: PG13 for violence. The story is about a newly recruited raven who seeks escape from his home planet and aspires to become the elusive nine breaker


Ok this is my second fanfic so I guess it's just an FYI for you. Not much else to say besides I do not in any way own Armored Core or anything related to it. Any characters not mentioned in the game are mine and I reserve the right to keep it that way. Now on with the story…  
  
  
  
He is a one-man machine. With abilities unlike any other, he towers the competition but shrinks below them for defeats so impeccable. An unstoppable force that moves so quickly, nothing can describe what he's like in the battlefield. So quick, so merciless, so capable of anything, and all he wants is someone to face him. He is the Nine-Breaker. For one reason or the other he is known as that, but for that same reason he is flawless. Everyone aspires to beat the one named Alpha-Omega Death. So starts the journey of me, Seismic Disturbance.  
  
  
  
I have been a loner since the day I was ejected from my tube. As an infant Loginky I was scolded. The cause was my abnormal birth defects of rounded ears, oval eyes, and an unusual lack of fur, yet a sizable amount of hair. I looked exactly like these human beings. I didn't want to be one. They're so incompetent to even talk to. I aspire to be another Loginky of my own species, and not these pitiful humans. As it turns out, I am accepted as a human. In other words, I think my life is over.  
  
Being from a very large technological species, machines are nothing new to me. In fact all these machines make me sick from their limitations. The only one I can halfway stand are these armored cores. I decided to import materials from my own planet to design one. I was bummed to hear that the parts were at an increased price and I had zero money to purchase it with, so I'll leave you with my dream design…  
  
At first, I started out small by building a descent core for me to reside in. It was in many ways similar to a Zio Matrix core but it contained a much higher efficiency, defense, etc. I then added a pair of legs. Since I'm not the biggest fan of walking I designed a pair of legs that would remind most of sword-like skis but in actuality they are more of a roller blade breed. They are linked by a pair of short legs capable of moving independently that connect right up to the bottom of the core. The general purpose of this was to make legs to move at high speeds with mobility and the ability to slice the opponent if need be. Next I was to design the arms: I realized my ability to reach out to people and grab them was all- reliant upon them. I decided to add an energy shield to my right arm, and reserve the left arm for a descent and long-range gun. The arms were primitive in nature as they simply branched out from the shoulders and formed two octopus-like arms with weapons attached. For my shoulder weapons I wanted an extra strong missile. I compiled data on nuclear energy combined with mechanical energy and came up with a deadly pair of intelligent cluster missiles.  
  
I couldn't decide on a head design at all. It was the hardest part for me to design. I tried out designs with long narrow ranges, short wide ranges, and mixes of the two. The head's shape couldn't be plotted either. I just could not get it right at all. I decided to settle for a cheap head from a retailer. I focused around the area but couldn't find one that I liked or one that would fit my core. I looked at the designs of everything and studied them in-depth. I studied every quality of them and tried to decide one that I might be able to make. This would prove harder than necessary, but yet I still completed the task at hand. I made a head like an eagle's head. The eyes proved distance was everything, yet the peripheral vision was extraordinary. I took out its radar system, which was completely useless, and so I added in an incredible radar system that included biosensors, heat sensors, hacking abilities, and many other useful technologies. After that I designed two generator systems: one for all weapons (which happened to be all energy anyway) and one for everything else. The need for cooling on this planet was also a major concern. I happened to come upon a radiator with the highest cooling in least time so I copied the model internally and recreated it to perform double duty.  
  
For now though, I had to borrow 100,000 credits to make an incredibly sucky core. I had to train with this for the most part, to get used to the controls, firing weapons, and all the other basic necessities. After a year or so of training, I decided to sign up as a Raven Outlaw. My very first job was given to me as a 'training' mission. A fellow Raven who had quite a high mission success rate as I've heard accompanied me. His weapons were incredibly powerful, but on with the mission now. I was supposed to take out 10 Disorder Units with one rifle and a blade of energy. This was going to be one mission to be dealt with. I started out by engaging into combat mode. I boosted forward with a rush of energy as I unloaded rounds of ammunition into one of the disorder units. I kept up my assault with no triumph. My energy meter sunk and I was left at a dead standstill as the visible units fired upon me. I continued to fire upon the one bugger as my ammunition shrunk even more than I expected. By the time I recharged energy I had about 10 rounds left of my rifle ammo. Ironically, there were still 7 units left. I sped up to one I had been shooting at for a while, charged my blade, and split him in half. I then realized I was incredibly low on AP so I withdrew for a while. I charged up my energy, found another little bugger and planned a strategy. I was to boost near and then slash him quickly. I put my plan into action. It worked perfectly. I took little to zero damage every time I did that to them. Yet another twist of fate: A larger unit came upon me and decided to take me on. I had less than a 1,000 AP left and stood no chance whatsoever. I withdrew from the battlefield. As I looked around to see if he was following me a flash of light lunged past me and struck the unit down. A familiar voice spoke "Now the odds are even, be lucky I saved you this time…" The MT was disabled for a little bit of time so I dashed at him with much strength as I emptied out what ammo I had left and destroyed his weapons with a combination of blade and ammo. He immediately grabbed and ripped off my only weapon so we were at a standoff to each other. Being resourceful I pulled a pole from the field and battered his brains in with it. I had completed the mission, barely.  
  
I received a payment from the providers for helping them out on a basic mission. What was wrong with this? I received 10,000 credits for the mission, yet I suffered 34,000 credits worth of damage and repair. This was just great. I come to a new planet seeking escape and now I'm in debt 124,000 credits. I still struggled to go on this life style. I wasn't about to give it up. I decided that one of my only options was to try another option, the arena. I started out in the 125th rank of it. I challenged another newbie to receive a higher rank and some money on top of that. He got to choose the arena, but that didn't matter to me much right now, because I just wanted to win. He had a bit more money than I did, so he had the better parts, but I had my own skills to pound him with. We made a wager on the fight, he would give me a back weapon and 2,000 credits if I won, and I would give him my blade if I lost. I started out slow and let him waste a few shots on me. I hid behind things until bursting point then I over boosted to the next place to hide in. To my surprise he wasted every bit of ammo on me, and was left with just a shield. I decided to get near him and bust his shield right out. The shield's generator was blocked by she shield itself. He was guarding himself like a little baby, with the shield as a cover. With two weapons it shouldn't be too hard to bust him open… I raised my charged blade to the air and took false swipes and he took every one as he focused on it. He was wasting energy, lots of it, I suppose he had a good radiator, but after his full attention was on it I snuck inside the shield and blasted the generator to pieces. Since victory was at hand, I threatened his life for some more of his parts. I haggled his radiator, a second missile launcher, and extra 10,000 credits to add on to the 2,000 I got already for winning.  
  
Victory was sweet, and to my surprise, no damage whatsoever. In any case, the arena paid for it. I deposited all of my new earned money into demolishing my 100,000-credit debt. I still had to get around 112,000 to be out of debt, but the arena life seemed to work for me so I kept it up.  
  
I challenged the next person ahead of me. He chose a different arena, one without anything to hide behind.  
  
My strategy here was to disable his weapons before he defeated me. I started out by getting a full lock on and unleashing two waves of 12 missiles total. While distracted on those, I boosted in and blasted his blade to pieces while missiles in other places were burning him. Without a close range weapon, he was practically wasted. I stayed behind him, with my blade-arm around his waste and my feet on his toes. I tipped my rifle to his head and haggled another set of spoils. This time I took his generator and an optional part that increased energy weapon damage. On top of this I received 8,000 credits to help me out. I took little damage this time so I had my AC repaired.  
  
Next up was a guy who was ascending the ranks. I heard that when he arrived there were a little over 250 cores in the league so he was actually doing quite well. I was afraid to tackle him right now so I decided another try at a mission was in order. This mission would require me to infiltrate an Emeraude Base and steal a plan for a highly advanced set of boosters. The procedure would be given by radio; I readily accepted the mission and was not planning to pay a high price for doing it. I started out in an aircraft and was pushed out upon reaching the target area. Combat mode was turned on and I sliced the door wide open for entry. I proceeded down the hall as the radio had told me so. From there I took the second door on the left, and continued along there for about half-a-mile. I detected another heat source. Something was not right; I could feel it in my organs. I locked onto the source of the heat and continued on. I stopped at the doorway and waited to see what they were going to do. All of the sudden the door was torn open and I was fired upon by this AC as he sped away from the scene. I had been disabled! What was I to do? After a minute I was free to move again so I studied the room I was so quickly assaulted from. There were no plans, but there was a… BOMB! I over boosted out of the building and had to escape the flames at the same time. My AC almost over boosted, but luckily this new radiator was working just fine. I was ordered to take a look around inside the remains of the building for some extra credits. I took a look to places that hadn't been touched by the bomb. There were two displaced parts around so I took them as mementos of my journey. Nothing else seemed to be left so I just returned to base and received my 50,000 credits for the job. On top of that the parts I found were actually very expensive so I sold the one I had no use for and received a payment of 72,000 credits for it! I was so happy to have a surplus of money!  
  
My new part was a shiny energy machine gun. It worked so well I could not seem to put it down. I decided to take on the next victim in the arena. He looked like a descent and experienced AC, but I was determined to take him down. I flew over top of him and got right behind him and placed my blade arm around his waist and proceeded to knock off his weapons. He was so determined to win that I almost felt sorry for him. As soon as his weapons were knocked off he spun around and knocked me off. He then pinned me down to the ground and held back my weapons. To my luck, he was in perfect missile range. I switched over to my missiles and launched one at his head. It stunned him and knocked him off at the same time. Soon I reloaded my machine gun and shot at his core with it. He started to smoke after a while. Could an energy weapon also exert heat to the enemy? Apparently this proved true. He became overheated and soon after was flaming. After that he gave up and was hosed down with water to put the flame out. I received a total of 9,000 credits for this battle. I continued to battle the next 3 opponents and defeated them with ease. I ended up with a surplus over 60,000 credits. I checked up on the 'leg dream part' that I could get. After a long discussion with the import people we decided that I would need around 200,000 credits at least to pay for import fees, the part, shipping, and everything else involved. I just had to get what I needed to win though so I continued to battle against more people.  
  
I was going up against the 100 seed person by now. I only needed a few thousand credits in order to get the legs I direly desired. I started the fight with combat mode again, and I was surprised that I couldn't find him. Before I knew it I was being nailed with missiles left and right. I was almost overheated, but I moved quickly to avoid the last few missiles. I looked around for him with no luck, but he still had me right in his sights. I finally caught a glimpse of him, but that was the last as he cut my AC with a blade. I had… lost. This wasn't a feeling I wanted to feel. It just didn't comprehend with me at all.  
  
I decided to get another mission started and then challenge him with my legs. This next mission was an assassination counter. Another raven had been hired to assassinate an official from Zio so I was ordered to destroy him and his company. It started out slow as I protected the president. I looked behind me for a second, and there they stood. They were sniping, so I pulled out a missile launcher and fired a brief missile at them and dashed at the main raven while unleashing rounds of bullets on the subordinates. Most looked dead and decapitated from my gun. The raven immediately dashed at me and so we entered a standoff. I chickened out and flew to the side and unleashed the fury of machine gun into his armor. He realized this and re-aimed his grenade launcher to hit me. I quickly dodged the slow bomb and continued to overheat his core with my machine gun. After being disabled from heat I moved in with my blade and slashed him to pieces. I returned home safely, and received my payment of 75,000 credits. I had enough money to buy my legs!  
  
As it turns out they had a backorder of the parts I needed so I was left to rot for a few months without them. I continued to battle around for some extra cash. I spent some on getting a few more optional parts and a new energy shield instead of a blade to accompany me. My legs finally arrived and I fitted them for my AC. It was incredible how lovely these legs were. I could do so much more in them. They could glide around all day if need be, or slash up the opponent better than any blade could every do. I decided to challenge the next person in the arena with my legs.  
  
It was going to be a great battle I could feel it. I decided to see what he had at first. I easily dodged everything he could dish out. All of his missiles fell short of my speedy and smooth backward drives. Anything I could dodge so quickly and yet so forcefully. He lunged at me with an outstretched blade and I decided to challenge his blade with both of mine. With my right leg I blocked his blade while the left one shattered him into oblivion with a simple, yet powerful and effective slash. I was so amazed that I continued my reign of terror until I reached the 50 rank. By that time my name was heard of and feared by many. I decided to add a few more 'dream' parts to my collection. I first bought the core and head I desired. With the leftover money I bought my long-range energy rifle. I had put lots of money into this so it was practically a long-range machine gun with a power almost ¾ of a grenade launcher so I was happy. The gun drained most of my money, but I was soon to gain it all back.  
  
I started out by accepting tougher missions. Though my parts were custom made, I just had to get the parts to repair it and repair myself so my costs were cut down. The missions were so simple with my new core. My rifle took out anything that moved practically while my legs could act as an impenetrable shield from close-range attackers. I soon had so much moolah that my dream AC was not enough. After all the parts came in, I found flaws. I spent a great deal of money continuing to make it better. I decided that the Nine-Breaker's blood was to be mine and mine alone. I made short work of anyone and everyone who stood in my way. Any new AC who stepped in faced my wrath and I never stopped. I worked up to the #2 position with plenty of taunts by mail from Alpha-0mega Death. I showed him by making it all the way there easily. So started our match. To my surprise, I chose the battlefield. After so many fights, I picked the Plains, a wide-open space of nothing.  
  
"Now coming into the fighting area is the Slaughterhouse of a killer, Seismic Disturbance!" The crowd roared as I came into the playpen of destruction. I wasn't sure whom the underdog was, but I'm sure the crowd would be equally mixed in their decisions. "Welcome back the CHAMPION of the arena, the elusive NINE BREAKER, Alpha… Omega… DEATH!" The crowd was so overcome with his presence I thought I'd die. 3… 2…1…  
  
He dashed at me with an audacity beyond my wildest dreams. He flew into the air and right over me. I stood still the whole time knowing he wouldn't make the first shot. I was determined to get him out of his game. It would make him a mockery of a Nine Breaker. He continued to circle me and wait for my move. He even ran up to my face with the never to insult me. Before I knew it he tried to cut me open. Luckily I shielded it quickly and fled to the air. I hovered up there for a while as he stood there waiting for me to come back down. I shouted an insult calling him a chicken. He got so angry with me that he pulled out his missiles one by one and started to try and impale me with them. He missed every last shot but had more to spare. He pulled out his machine gun and emptied 3 barrels of them upon me. We both knew it wouldn't make a difference after a while. He was dead meat. He couldn't win at all. I was the stronger of the two. Everybody realized that after nothing was working. Nothing could stand in my way of winning, nothing. I decided to finish him off after everything was gone from him. I started out with a few rifle blasts. He survived two hits surprisingly enough. I dashed at him as if I were on a steep ski slope as I prepared to rip him into shreds. As I neared him I noticed that only now was his heat going up. The next thing I noticed was another heat source, a stable one, came onto radar. THE NEW SOURCE WAS THE REAL NINE BREAKER! That meant that this one was a… BO--…  
  
  
  
Does Seismic Disturbance survive this blast or was the Nine Breaker's dummy to clever for him? R&R asking for more and your wish will be granted… 


End file.
